


Come Wake Me Up-Draco

by alicewonder87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: Draco's taken over the family business, pouring his heart and soul into acquiring more wealth and power. He finally understands why his father was so distant growing up, but he also understands why his parents were so distant, especially now that Rose is ready to walk away for all the same reasons his mother didn't.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Come Wake Me Up-Draco

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the Rascal Flatts song of the same name. I already wrote a fic in the Supernatural fandom for this song, and couldn't help but let my muse direct me to write this one, but about Draco. I don't own Harry Potter or the song, and I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

The silence hung heavy in the library as he stood there, his gray eyes focused on her small figure in the doorway. Her lips were pursed and her honey brown eyes kept dancing in the light from the fireplace. 

Draco sighed heavily. "I just wanted to take care of you, Rose. To put you on a pedestal." 

Rose turned and gently picked up the vase to her left, "Like this? A piece of glass?" Her brows came together, and he could hear the hurt and anger laced in her tone. 

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, "It's not the same Rose." 

She raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it?" 

Draco said nothing for a moment, his eyes still staring at her. When she spoke, he flinched. "Why do these things mean so much to you?" 

He spoke out of habit, "They're irreplaceable." 

Rose scoffed softly. "I bet they are." She ran her fingers over the vase once more before gently setting it down. Without a backward glance, she turned and walked away, her footsteps echoing down the hallway. He heard the door open and then click softly shut. 

He turned around and reached for the bottle of whiskey on habit. Ignoring the glass waiting for him, he twisted the bottle open and drank, letting the amber liquid burn its way down his throat and into his stomach. He closed his eyes and tried to push past the pain that swelled his chest, but it was too much to bear. 

He was stupid, completely stupid. Things with Rose hadn't been the best lately, and he knew she was unhappy. He'd watched his parents have the same marriage for years, saw how his father poured his soul into the business, and had very little left for either his mum or him. 

He vowed to do better, but couldn't help but get caught up in the daily comings and goings, now understanding that it was difficult to keep a business afloat and have a healthy relationship. He'd been wanting to propose for months now, but each late night he stayed at the office instead of seeing Rose, she drew farther and farther away from him. 

Things came to a head one night after a dinner party at Theo's. Business, but he wanted her to come. He'd seen the way her eyes had shuttered as he presented her with the gorgeous necklace he wanted her to wear, but she accepted it. She was the picture-perfect girlfriend at dinner, and no one was the wiser. 

Now here he was, standing alone in his library, surrounded by tons of valuable and priceless artifacts, but all he wanted was Rose. He wanted to hold her, to feel her soft skin under his fingers, to smell her jasmine perfume that clung to her clothing, to taste her sweet lips as he kissed her before pulling back and getting lost in her honey brown eyes. 

Stumbling around his library, he let the empty bottle drop from his fingers as his eyes landed on the vases that surrounded him. He reached for one, pushing it to the floor where it shattered with a loud sound. One after another, he broke the remaining vases until only one was left. He eyed the vase she'd held earlier and reached for his father's cane that he'd kept after his death a few years before. 

Clenching the silver cane in his hands, he swung it wildly, hoping it would connect. The vase shattered and hit the floor, the cane dropping somewhere behind it. He was breathing heavily now, his eyes wild as he scanned the floor and saw the glass catching the light of the fire, the colors sharp and somehow dark. 

They meant nothing. Nothing would. Rose meant more to him than his wealth than anything he could ever buy or have. He didn't want to lose her. Coming to his senses, he sprinted toward the door, ignoring the sound of the glass crunching under his feet as he sprinted toward the door. 

His footsteps echoed loudly down the hall, down the stairs, and around the corners until he'd reached the front yard. There she stood, the moonlight shining off her curls, and she turned around when she heard the door open. Their eyes locked and something passed through her eyes. She pressed her lips together and her brows furrowed together. 

Then she turned on the spot and was gone. Draco didn't think, he didn't want to waste one more second on this pain that continued to spread through his heart. He did the next logical thing, he followed her, disappearing with a loud pop.


End file.
